moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cearalaith Dawnbreaker
Basic Statistics *'Character Name:' Cearalaith Dawnbreaker *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class: '''Paladin (Protection) *'Professions:' Mining, Jewelcrafting *'Age:' (equivalent to late teens) *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon *'Guild:' Nocturne Appearance Cearalaith is of average height and sturdy, athletic build. When not tied back in a single long braid, her golden hair falls in ringlets almost to her waist -- and even when tightly bound, little wisps are constantly escaping to dance around her face. Behind the fel glow universal to the sin'dorei, Cearalaith's green eyes shine with her hope for a better tomorrow. Brief History After losing most of her family to the destruction of the Sunwell and its aftermath, and with her last sister departing to train as a warlock and fight to restore Silvermoon and its people, Cearalaith began considering what ''she could do to benefit the sin'dorei... and ultimately was drawn by her affinity to the Light to the paladin's path. During the long course of her training she met and fell in love with a fellow paladin, Corael Dawnbreaker, and the two were recently married in a small (surprisingly special-effects filled) ceremony in Bough Shadow. Personality If there is a silver lining to a situation, no matter how faint, Cearalaith will find it. Cearalaith is an indomitable optimist. She believes in truth and justice and love conquering all. She also believes that the Light helps those who help themselves, which is why she's dedicated herself to making Azeroth a better place with her own two hands. She calls herself paladin rather than a Blood Knight, as she took up training and arms well after the revelations of Lady Liadrin were made public -- yet she maintains nothing but respect for those who wear the Blood Knight colors and practice their codes (at least until they prove themselves undeserving, as a disappointing number have done lately). Although a grown woman and a capable fighter, Cearalaith is more than a little naive; most innuendo will slip right by her, and what doesn't go over her head will often cause her to blush and giggle ridiculously. Cearalaith has a habit of biting her lower lip when she is nervous or thoughtful. Connections Family (by blood/marriage) [[Corael|'Corael Dawnbreaker']] is a paladin of the retribution school, and Cearalaith's husband. Cearalaith met him through his sister Illenna, when Cearalaith herself was just starting as a paladin and was in need of guidance and advice. He started off tutoring her, but eventually the two fell in love... although they agreed to wait to marry until Cearalaith had completed her training. Tall, strong, soft-spoken, Corael is loyal and devoted, and Cearalaith couldn't be happier with him. [[Illenna|'Illenna Dawnbreaker']] is Corael's younger sister, and like Cearalaith's own sister is a warlock -- although ironically, Cearalaith gets along considerably better with Illenna than she does Astoreth. She is subtle where Corael is guileless, and often refers to her brother being too dumb to see things for what they are (although always with an air of affection to her words). She does appear to approve of her brother's choice, and began addressing Cearalaith as "sis" long before it was made official. [[Astoreth|'Astoreth']] is Cearalaith's elder sister and only living blood relative. The two have always been of opposite minds about things, but they have been actively estranged since Cearalaith chose to enter training as a paladin. (Cearalaith has yet to actually meet Astoreth's fiance, Bareris Darksworne.) Of course they each care for and would defend the other fiercely, but their relationship is currently conducted through letters and go-betweens, and shows no signs of changing anytime soon. Family (adoptive) [[Balor|'Balor']] was a friend of Cearalaith's parents before the fall of Silvermoon, and afterwards he made it his duty to keep an eye on Cearalaith (of whom he generally approves) and her sister Astoreth (of whom he does not). He is often stern with Cearalaith but always with an eye to preparing her more thoroughly for the challenges she will face in days to come. Cearalaith considers Balor her uncle, and addresses him as such -- when she's not addressing him as a superior officer, of course. Friends & Others [[Jalei|'Jalei']] was one of Cearalaith's closest friends when she was in training as a paladin, and the two have kept in touch. [[Stavier Luminiar|'Stavier Luminiar']] was a foundling taken into her parents' household as a child; Stavier and Cearalaith became good friends very young, as both were frequently terrorized by Cearalaith's older siblings. Their relationship is not near as tumultuous as Stavier and Astoreth's, but rather has remained steady and strong throughout the years. Cearalaith is also quite fond of Stavier's lady friend Zyannah, and thinks the two of them are quite good for each other. [[Alezandra Luminiar|'Alezandra Luminiar']], Stavier's sister, has also been Cearalaith's friend for many years; unlike with Stavier, Aly and Cearalaith were not close as children and only began to find things in common as adults. Cearalaith appreciates Aly's blunt honest and practical view on... well, everything. Recent Activity (Armory RSS) Cearalaith on the WoW Armory http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Cearalaith&locale=en_US|max=5 OOC Notes General RP notes are located in the player's user profile. The name Cearalaith is fractured/cobbled-together Gaelic. KEER-uh-leth is the most common American pronunciation, and that's perfectly acceptable in the player's book (who, by way of reference, does not actually speak Gaelic. The internet tells her that the proper pronunciation is something approximating KYAR-lah, and she likes them both.) Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Miner Category:Jewelcrafter